1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to digital media and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for selecting media options. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting options associated with a media disc based on an orientation of a media disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital versatile discs (DVDs) are commonly used storage devices for storing audio and/or video data, including movies, music, television programs, and documentaries. In today's global market, movies stored on DVD's are also oftentimes dubbed or translated into multiple languages, and/or contain subtitles in multiple language options for viewers.
A problem with the current configuration of DVDs is that even if the movie on the DVD is viewable in multiple languages, the menu is loaded onto the initial display screen for a viewer in the primary language that the movie was recorded in. Current configurations within media players present the viewer with a main menu wherein the viewer may scroll through a series of options and locate the option that the viewer desires to associate with the movie only after the DVD is loaded and playing.
Viewers who are unable to read and/or understand the language initially presented on the display screen may be forced to rely on assistance from others to identify language options and select the language option in which the user is comfortable.
For example, a viewer whose primary language is Japanese, and is unable to read and understand English, will not be able to understand the main menu options presented in English to identify and select a Japanese audio track and/or Japanese subtitles to view with the movie. The viewer will thus require assistance by others to understand the English instructions located on the display screen. If others who are able to understand the default language are unavailable, the viewer has to guess the desired language using trial and error. The difficulty that many users face using the currently available solutions, causes these users to be less inclined to use or purchase DVDs.